Hearing aids are electroacoustic device which amplify sound for the wearer in order to correct hearing deficits as measured by audiometry, usually with the primary purpose of making speech more intelligible. In certain types of hearing aids, sound produced by the hearing aid's receiver (or loudspeaker) is conducted via an acoustic port that is placed in the wearer's external ear canal. A receiver-in-canal (RIC) hearing aid, for example, has a small body that sits behind the ear and houses the hearing aid's microphone and audio processing circuitry. The receiver of the RIC hearing aid is attached to an earbud inside the ear and is connected to the body of the hearing aid by a cable or slim tube that houses the receiver wiring. In another type of hearing aid, referred to as completely-in-canal (CIC) hearing aids, the entire device including the receiver is placed in the wearer's external ear canal. A problem with such hearing aids is wax build-up inside the ears that can get into and permanently damage the receiver.